Recess life
by Fan-Fiction Creator
Summary: Random recess stuff with a new character I created Iris. enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

iris and butch have been friends for a long time they grew up together in an got adopted two months before people who owned the orphanage were not nice and butch are first graders)iris is nice and kind but went she needs to she stands up for her self and her friends.(butch is in the same grade as iris)

IRIS

"todays the day i get adopted and the orphanage gets shut down"i said

the mayor noticed that the owners were to crewl to the going to third street school.i wonder where butch is.

i leave to my new house with my new parents they are nice.i start school first grade.

IRIS

"todays the day i get adopted and the orphanage gets shut down"i said

the mayor noticed that the owners were to crewl to the going to third street school.i wonder where butch is.

i leave to my new house with my new parents they are nice.i start school first grade.  
i wake up in my white room. i hurry to the bus i get there and i see a kid siting on the front steps

"butch?"

"iris? is that you?" butch asked

"yeah you come here too?"

"yeah your going to love it here"butch said we start to walk to class then recess tells me the names of the people on the play ground.

"tj randall you got to watch out for him,the ashleys,gretchen,ms finster,gus,mikey,king bob,vince,lawson,principal prickly,hustler kid,the diggers,the brittanys,menlo,the tylers,cornchip girl,gelman,upside down girl,guru kid,greg skeens,kurst the worst and the others

iris was happy at her new school,and for the next 3 years she was happy.

IN FOURTH GRADE

EVERYone grew and iris developed.

IRIS

"first day of fourth grade an i have a new teacher miss grotke"

"yeah this years going to be fun"butch said

we went to class and it was time for recess. tj and his friend were playing kick ball with it was my turn to kick.

"dont worry iris im going to through this nice and slow" he said with a grin

"it doesnt matter how slow you through it ill still kick better than you!" i said

ohh the kids in the playground said lawson through the ball iris kicked it and she and butch went to go play with tj and his started playing for a randall wrote on a piece of paper and through it on the ground.

"ms finster!ms finster"he yelled

randall ran up to ms finster

"look iris through that piece of paper on the floor"randall told her

"oh she did"ms finster said

ms finster walked toward iris and she grabbed her arm

"Iris! you through this peice of paper on the floor"ms finster yelled

"i didnt do it ms finster"i told her

"oh you didnt then why is you name on this paper"ms finster said showing iris the paper

"but."i said

"FIVE minute at the wall NOW!"ms finster yelled

i walked to the wall i sit there with my back against the has been doing this ever since i meet me in trouble so si can go to the talks to me everytime i get sent to the wall.i guess he just wants someone to talk to.i see randall talking toward me.i stoped asking randall why gets me in trouble because he never answers me.

"hi"randall said

"hi"i said

"its a nice day today"randall said

"yeah"i said

BUTCH

iris got sent to the wall again poor that is the perfect time to tell tj and his friends a told them the story about the kid that was abducted by aliens.

"they never saw him again"i said ending the story

"they never saw him again?"gus said scared

"yeah they never saw him"i said

i see iris walking toward me

"your time is done?"i ask

"yeah"she answers

"that randall aways sending you to the wall"i said

the bell rang and we went to class

THE SCHOOL DAY WAS OVER

(IF YOU READ MY STORIES BEFORE THIS IS A DIFFERENT IRIS)


	2. chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

menlo was looking through students flies he saw irises file he read it

"hmm i didnt know that about iris"menlo said

iris got off the bus and she saw menlo smileing at her

IRIS

"i have a deal that you cant refuse"menlo said

"whaat are you talking about?"I ASKED

"i was reading your file and butchs and i saw this"he said holding up a piece of paper i toke it and it said"iris and butch adopted from an orphanage i gasped

"what do you want menlo?"i ask

"i want you to hang out with me today"menlo said

"and if i dont youll tell everone about this"i said pointing to the paper

"do we have a deal"menlo said holding out his hand

"deal"i said shaking his hand

the bell rang and i was happy that i didnt have class with menlo but at recess i have to hang out with him.i couldnt let that get out butch doesnt care if people knew that he was from an orphanage but its different he left before everything got worse.i snap out of it dont think about it was recess and i have to go to ms lemons office.i walk in

"hi iris you came on time"menlo said

"yeah of course"i said

"we are going outside"menlo said

"ok"i said surpriesed i thought menlo sent all day in ms lemons office who knew.

we walk out the door and start walking in the playground

BUTCH

i was waiting for iris i wonder where she is?i see her walking with menlo i was kind of surprised i walk up to her

"hi iris can i talk to you for a second?"i said

"only for a second now"menlo answered for her

we walk away from menlo was talking to tj

"what are you doing with manlo?"i ask

" he has some dirt on me and you and if i hang out with him he wont tell anyone"she tells me

"what dirt? oh that!"i tell her

"yeah"she said

'i thought you didn care if people knew about that"i tell her

"i dont care its just-"she gets cut off

"its already pasted a second now iris lets go talk to tj and his friends

menlo takes iris to tj and his friends and shes was looking at until they got there.i know something was wrong i can see it in her eyes

menlo through the paper in the trash iris was happy about that they walked away from the trash can. the paper missed the trash can it was on the floor ashley a. picked it and she read it

"oh my gosh poor iris"she said with a said face she told the other ashleys about it they felt sad so they told king bob and they told everyone on the playground

the bell rang

IRIS

class was almost over

"that must have been hard"tj told me

"what are you talking about?"i ask

"you know about being in the orphanage and all"he said

"where did you hear that from?"i ask

"everyone know"tj said

menlo why did he do this?

the bell rang

i left class looking for menlo i saw him in the playground "menlo how could you tell everyone about that you broke our deal"i said upset

"i didnt i through the paper away i-"menlo said tj and his friend butch and the ashleys were watching this happen

"menlo didnt tell anyone we found the paper on the floor"ashley a. said

"we all feel said for you and butch"the ashleys said

i run away to try to find a place to hide

BUTCH

i see iris run and i try to find her i look every where then i find her in the alley next to the trash cans it was raining

"iris! why didnt you want anyone to know about the orphanage are you embaressed?"i ask

"no"she answers

"then whats wrong?"i ask

"i just dont want to bring back the memories of being yelled at all the time"she tells me

"oh well being in the orphanage wasent all that bad at least i got to meet you iris my best friend"i tell her

"yeah your right"she said with a smile

"now lets go were going to be late for the bus"i said

"ok"she said 


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY

IRIS

I walked to class and i waited for came and i walked with butch to the walk ner the place were lawson plays kick ball.

"you better not be thinking of playing kickball today"lawson tells me

"i dont fell like playing kick ball anyway lawson"i say walking away with butch

"you always play kickball"i said

"well you.."lawson said he sounded like he was trying to find something i always did.

"well you always wear pants i dare you to wear a skirt for a day"lawson said at the same time the kids around the playground gasped and i turned around

i always wear pants how can i wear a skirt

"oh yeah well i dare you to not play kickball for a day"i said

"ok its a deal"lawson said turning around to play kickball

we walk away and we sit under a tree

"i dont know if i can do this"i tell butch

"you can iris"butch tells me

THE NEXT DAY ON THE BUS

"i cant let lawson win i wont hear the end of it if i lose"i tell butch

"you wont lose your dare is easier you cant change into pants at school and lawson can just go to the playground and play kickball"he tells me

the bus stops we get off and theres a little bit of a walk to class we learn about butterflies and the bell ring for recess.

"ok iris its time"lawson said

we all sit on the grass butch goes to talk to hustler kid

"so i hear you lived in an orphanage before"lawson said

"dont joke about that!"i tell him

"no im not that must of been hard"lawson said

"yeah lets talk about something else"i tell him

a butch came back and was standing next to me.a guy with sunglasses walks up to us .

"king bob wants to have a talk with you"he tells us

"ok"i said

he takes us to king bob for some reason randall is there too.

"ok girl with black hair and boy with blue hat it was brought to my attention that you two have a dare i need to know what it is"king bob told us

i start walking then i turn around im facing lawson randall butch and king bob

"thats what this is about i dared lawson to stop playing kickball for a day he dared me to wear a skirt for a day"i tell him

there was wind hiting me than a big burst of wind lifted the front of my skirt.i pull my skirt down i can see them geting red.

"ok now that i know your dare you can go now"king bob said

after what happend no one talked about it

"i wonder how king bob heard about our dare"lawson said

"randall must of told him"i said

the day was finally over me and lawson are walking to the bus

"no one broke the dare what a waste of time at least i got something out of it"lawson said entering his bus

i didnt need to ask him what he got out of our dare i knew what it was i got something out of the dare two i learned that lawson is not a complete it comes to sensitive topics he doesnt make fun of you maybe hes not a mean bully after all.

i get into a different bus.

THE NEXT DAY

KING BOB

Two little kids walk up to me.

"King Bob why dont you have a queen?"one kid asked me

"i dont have one because...i dont have one because i havent found one yet.I need a great queen to rule the playground ."i answer

"You should try to kind a queen ones thats nice and smart and pretty"the other one tells me

"ok King Bob is very busy you must leave now"Jordan tells them

After the kids left i started to think do I really really need a queen?

"That question has been going around the playgroud sir"Jerome tells me

"Jordan! ,Jerome! I want you to find me a queen"I order

"But sir dont you have to be 'together' with a girl for her to be queen?"Jordan asks me

"Nonsense I dont have to be together with a girl we can rule the playground as friends kind of like brother and sister"I tell them

"What kind of girl do you want us to find?"Jerome asks me

"A girl from grades 4 to 6 I want a girl thats smart,kind and pretty"I order

"Yes sir"They walk away

JORDAN

"ok Jerome we have all the files of girls,from grade 4 to 6 we need to start looking"I tell him

"we need to find a suitable queen"Jerome said

A couple hours later and we have about ten picture of girls who are nice and girls who are pretty and girls who are smart.

"Now we need to find the girl that has all the traits nice,pretty and smart"I said

we look at all the pictures

"How about this one?"I ask

"shes perfect, we just need to see if King Bob agrees with us"Jerome said

we go to King Bobs throne

"Do you have my queen yet?"he askes

"yes King Bob but we need your opinion"Jordan said handing the picture over to me

KING BOB

"shes perfect ive seen her around the playground shes nice smart and pretty tomarrow she will be crowned queen"i said

Shes only going to be queen of a week so my subjects can know what it feels like to have a queen

THE NEXT DAY

IRIS

Me and Butch are laying down on the grass we are looking at the has his toothpick in his mouth as usual.

"That one look like a dress"Butch said pointing to a cloud I smile

"That one look like a toothpick"I say still smiling

"Thats my kind of cloud"he said

two guys in sunglasses walk up to us

"Iris?"One of them ask

"Yes"i answer geting up and Butch two

"King Bob needs to speak to you"the other one said

"me?"i said why does he need to talk to me for?

"this way"one said

Me,Butch and the other guys walked to King Bob

"I want you to get everyone on the playground over here now I have an anouncment"He told Jerome

"Whats going on?"I ask king Bob

"Youll know soon"He answers me

They got all the kids in the playground here very fast King Bob stand and Me and Butch are standing ner his throne far behind King Bob.

"My subjects theres been a question going around the playground why dont I have a queen? Well I have a queen and shes going to be crowned today in front of all of you"he said and all the kid cheered

"And shes right here "King Bob said he turned around and he pointed at me

"me?"I said confused

the kids kept cheering

"yes Iris is your new queen"king bob said standing next to me

Jerome was standing on the oppisite side of king bob holding a box king bob opens the box and takes a small sliver crown and puts it on my kids kept cheering and i can see tj and his friends randall and menlo in the crowd.

"that is all"king bob said the kids started leaving

"king bob I dont want to be queen"i tell him

"its only for a week "he tells me

"but-"

"I order you to be queen"he orders me

I sigh

"Take the boy with the black and white out of here"king bob said pointing to butch

"Ill be queen as long as I can have Butch by my side"I tell King Bob

"Very well then"King Bob said

Me and butch go down to the playground

"What am I sapost to do Butch i dont know how to be a queen?"I ask him

"It cant be that hard just look at king Bob"He answers me

I sigh "i guess i hope no one treats me different when im queen"i tell him

"I wont Iris'he tells me

"thanks Butch"i tell him

"I really want to eat candy right now"He tells me

"Iris!I need to tell you that since your queen you can have whatever you want when you want it"king bob yell down to me

"whatever I want or whatever we want"I tell Butch

"Can we get some candy over here please?"I tell a guy in sunglasses

"Yes ma'am"he tells me

A couple of minutes later we are eating candy then the ball rings

"we better get to class"i tell butch

"Iris you have to take guards with you"king bob tells me

I get to class and 4 guards arwe siting ner me one in the desk infront of me one in the desk in back of me one in the desk on my side and one on the other side.

BUTCH

Im with hustler kid looks like hes selling something as usual

"So whats the word around the playground about Iris being queen?"i ask him

"Everyone likes that Iris is queen Iris is like the good cop and King Bob is the bad cop"he tells me

"thats good'I tell him

IRIS

I see Jeffrey accidentally knock over a cup of King Bobs and his guardes slip on them.

"You did this!"King Bob said pointing to Jeffrey

"send him to-"

"Wait i saw him it was an accident you cant send him anywere"i said

"says who?"he asks

"says me dont be so cruel"i tell him

It gets quiet

"fine your free"he tells Jeffrey

king Bob leaves

"thanks Iris"Jeffrey tell me

"no problem Jeffrey "I said smiling at him

I walk around looking for Butch and I see Randall I walk up to him.

"Hi Randall"I said

"Hi your majesty"He said

"You dont have to call me that"I tell him

"It must be cool to be queen"he tell me

"You should know you were prince for a day"I tell Randall smiling

"Iris can I ask you something?"Randall said

"yeah"

"Why are you so nice to me? I snitch on you so many times "Randall asks me

"hmm because your a good guy you just need to stop snitching so much you should only snitch important things like if someone is injured stuff like that"I tell him

the bell rings

"I gotta go"I tell him

"wait! Iris are you my friend?"he askes me

"Of course Randall"I said walking away to class

THE WEEK PASSED AND IT WAS THE DAY OF THE DECROWNING(OUCH THAT SOUNDS PAINFUL DONT WORRY ITS NOT GOING TO BE PAINUL)

IRIS

All the kids were there

"OK its been a week now its time to decrown our queen"King Bob said

They toke the crown off my decrowning was over and Butch and I started to play more guards to follow me around it was a happy day.

THE NEXT DAY

IRIS

me and Butch got off the bus Butch looked sad I looked into his eyes.

"Its about your brother isnt it?"i ask him he nods

The bell had already rang and we had to get to class.I sat in class thinking what could have happend to Butches brother ill ask him during was time for recess but it was raining so ms finster told us to go to the cafeteria.I looked around for Butch I couldnt find him.

"Hey Hustler Kid have you seen Butch?"I ask him

"No I havent seen him since we came into the cafeteria"He answered

I ask every kid in there execpt Lawson He probably knows I walk up to him.

"Lawson do you know were Butch went?"I ask him

"yeah I know but an answer like that comes with a price"He tells me

"How much?"I ask him

"10 dallors"He tells me

"fine'I said giving him the money

"ok I saw him going to the playground when we were coming into the cafeteria"Lawson said

I start thinking of a plan to sneak out without Ms Finster knowing I started to walk away from Lawson and his friends

"sucker" I hear him say I turn around

"Your the sucker I would have gone up to 20 dallors"I said I turn around and see Ms Finster talking to Randall her was back was to the exit.I quietly walked to the door and the walked out I think Randall was helping me.I walk out side and it was pouring rain.I see Butch siting down and the rain was hiting him I sit next to him.

"Butch what happend with your brother?"I asked

"He left to college he moved out im scared im never going to see him again"he said

"of couse your going to see your brother again you can visit him and he can visit you"i tell him

"thanks Iris I feel better"Butch said I give him a hug.

"now lets go back to the cafeteria"I tell him

"yeah lets go"He said

We sneak back in Ms Finster was still taking to and Butch were soaking wet.

"We got to get dry before Ms Finster sees us"I said

I try to get the water out of my clothes

"Heres a towel free of charge"Hustler Kid said giving me and Butch and towel

"Thanks Hustler Kid"Me and Butch said

"Its no big deal"He said


	4. Chapter 4

P.O.V:BUTCH

'So the day starts off with the usual Iris got sent to 'The Wall' because of Randall-Why does he keep doing this I think about it for a while then I look over at 'The Wall'.'I see Randall talking to Iris,Iris has a tired look on her face and Randall is just smiling' I though to myself.

'hmm maybe he likes her, no way Iris would never like a guy like him!,...would she?'I start looking at Randall with an angry Iris notices that her time at the wall was over I see her say 'good bye' to Randall and she walks torwards.

"Hi" She said smiling at me.

"Hi,so recess isnt over yet do you want to race to Basketball court?" I ask her

"Yeah lets go" She said

"Ready,set,go!"I said we start runing.I get closer to the Basketball court I trip on something and I fall on the hard floor I landed on my I see some blood on my jacket.

"Butch are you ok?,your arm!" She said looking at my arm I was only bleeding a little.

"Let me see it" Iris said she sounded concerned.

"No its ok,ill be fine" I tell he.

"Just let me see" She said grabing my hand and pulling my jacket sleeve up.

"You need to go to the nurse" Iris said pulling my arm and walking me to the nurse.

We walk into the Nurses Office -'it smells clean in here' I nurse sees us.

"Oh dear your bleeding We need to put a bandage on that right away!" The Nurse said grabing a bandage from a jar she puts it on my cut.

"There, you can go now"She tells us.

"Thank you"I tell the nurse before walking out.

The bell rings and me and Iris start to walk to class we sit in our sets I sit behind the though I had in recess came in my head again.

'Does anyone like Iris?, not as a friend but, as something more'I though to Miss Grotke started class I didnt listen to what she was saying something about poems.'I start think of boys that usually talk to Iris, Lawson,no hes older then her,T.J.,maybe,wait why am I thinking about this so much?'I though to myself

"Ok class now that we talked about poems,lets make a poem you can do any kind of poem,and it can be about anything,your favorite food,your faviorite teacher,or your best friend,it can be about anything."Miss Grotke said then everyone started to right a poem.

'What should I right about?' I thought to myself.'Ill write about my best friend Iris' I though about it then I started writing.

"Ok class does anyone want to share their poem"Miss Grotke said I look up from my paper and I see Mikey rising his hand as usual.

"Mikey,lets someone else share their poem,how about you Iris?,stand up and share your poem" Miss Grotke stood up.

"Ok" Iris said

"My poem is called Somebody Told Me,

Somebody told me i'de be fine,

shook his head smiled and I felt, fine,

and so I saw a sight of strength,

and heard the sound of healing.

I learned to read it like a sign,

he was beside me I was fine.

Somebody told me its alright,

each time a nightmare wreched my night,

then held me close,but not too tight till the dreaming came upon me.

Sometimes I think about those nights,

safe in his arms where I tolk flight,

and there were times, that I would do the same, for him,

and there were times that he was just sad and angry.

We both crashed down,forgivness helped me see,

a grain of comedy, in every tragety.

Somebody showed me with his soul,

lack of perfection makes us whole,

and when my dreams arrived,

he let me go for my desires,

he let me go so gently,

told me I would be okay.

Now I, for him can do the same.

Though I cant stop, the tears that fall into my smile,today,

I was a seed now im a rose,stronger than any wind that blows,

and ill go on,for I have always.

More to give, and this I know cause,

somebody told me,so."

Iris finished,me and the class stated claping.

"That was a wonderful poem Iris" Mikey told Iris

"Thank you" Iris said she sat down.

"Yes Iris that was a great poem"Miss Grotke said.

'Everything she said I did that for her and she did the same for me' I thought.'I think I like Iris,do I?,yes,I do!'I thought.

The bell rang and I walked with Iris to the bus.

"The poem sounded like what we did for each other when we were little"I tell her while getting on the bus

"Well Miss Grotke did say that we can write about our best friend" Iris said smiling at me

'I wonder how many poems she wrote about me' I thought about it.


End file.
